An Alternate Ending
by Luna's little noodle
Summary: (Based on a Tumblr post) What if things had happened a little differently in the clearing at the end of Deathly Hallows?


**I was scrolling through Tumblr (as you do) and found this (****http post /114435379989 /ight-so-you-know-how-the-weasleys-car-is-in-the (remove the spaces))**** gem. My brain of course decided that any other things I wanted to write (eg. my other story, homework) had to be put on hold until I wrote this.**

**Tell me what you think; even if you hate it, I'll be happy to have feedback.**

**(If you are waiting for the next chapter of 'When in doubt, jump in head first', please be patient. I just want my friend to check it before I post it, but she's been banned from technology for a week, so it may take a while.)**

**Remember: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Harry Potter. Come to die."

The silky voice of Lord Voldemort rang through the clearing, and many of his Death Eaters shivered at the sound. Harry stood firm by the entrance of the clearing, not moving his hand to his wand or even his Invisibility Cloak under his shirt. He knew he had to die, because that was the only way to destroy the Horcrux in his head.

He knew he had failed; Nagini was still alive, and even now he could see her, coiling and uncoiling in a magical cage floating by Voldemort's head. He hoped Neville and Ron and Hermione could kill it once he was dead.

Dead. Like his parents and Sirius and Remus, and Cedric and Dumbledore and Dobby. Once he died, he would see all of them again, and found himself eager for it to come.

Voldemort raised his wand, slowly, an expression of curiosity on his snakelike feature. Harry's eyes found Hagrid, tied up at the side of the clearing, looking at him with pleading eyes, begging him to run, and quickly looked away. "_It's the only way_," he wished he could say, but he wouldn't, couldn't speak now, and break the heavy stillness that had descended upon the clearing.

Harry kept his eyes fixed on Voldemort, determined to stand strong in the face of his death. Voldemort was still looking at him like a curious child, hand gripped tight around the Elder Wand stolen from Dumbledore's tomb, and opened his mouth to say the fatal words.

"Avada Ked—ACK!"

Harry stared. He blinked to dispel the image, but when he opened his eyes it was still there: Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia. The car, once a pale blue, was even more beaten up than the last he had seen it, nearly five years ago. It was also currently parked on top of the body of Voldemort. Splayed on the windshield was Nagini, her neck clearly broken. Harry, Hagrid, and every single Death Eater in the clearing watched as Voldemort lifted his head and his wand from their position on the Forest floor, only for the Ford Anglia to drive forward and deliberately crush the Dark Lord's head under it's front-left tire.

Harry suddenly, painfully, felt a weight lift from his forehead, yet at the same time the weight was trying desperately to stick to him. He gave a cry as a black mist funneled out of his scar and formed into a pair of familiar blood red eyes, before that too dissipated with a lingering shriek.

"No!" Came a cry from the side of the clearing, and even as Harry watched Bellatrix Lestrange flew at Mr Weasley's car, her face contorted with rage. The car's engine gave a rumble (and if Harry was being honest, it almost sounded like it was unimpressed), before suddenly driving forward and hitting Bellatrix right in the chest. She flew into a tree at the side of the clearing, and didn't get back up.

The car gave another rumble, and that was the only warning before it drove around the clearing, hitting Death Eaters at every turn. Harry could only watch, dumbfounded, as the Ford Anglia mowed down the entirety of Voldemort's army, leaving bruises and broken bones/wands in it's wake.

It only took two minutes before every one of the Death Eaters was disposed of. Once it had finished, the car turned to face Harry. It's headlights blinked at him twice, and the windshield wipers pushed Nagini to the ground, before the car was trundling back into the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry," said Hagrid, also staring numbly at the devastation wrecked by the Ford Anglia. "Wha' just happened?" Harry found he had no answer.

* * *

"But what if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry knelt to the ground in front of his youngest son, knowing that the fear confessed to him now was more than the result of his brother's teasing. Green eyes met green eyes, one pair hidden behind round glasses, the other showing genuine worry.

"Ford Anglia Potter," he started, "You were named after the bravest car I ever knew."


End file.
